Destiny -The Lovers-
by Destiny of Rose
Summary: Desde hace algún tiempo, tenía sentimientos por ella pero jamás se los había dicho por temor a que se quedara y ya no siguiera sus sueños pero ya no quiero seguir reteniendo estos sentimientos


**Keira: Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic del 2013 **

Naomi: Un muy feliz año a todos :)**  
**

**Keira: Este songfic es mi versión de cómo debió de haber acabado Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds entre Yusei y Aki. Esta hecho desde el punto de vista de Yusei y es con una canción llamada Destiny -The Lovers- y la canta el grupo Versailles Philharmonic Quintet, la canción original es en japones pero puse la traducción en español.**

Naomi: No nos pertenecen ninguno de los dos personajes, solo fueron utilizados para la creación del songfic.

**Keira: Ojala que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews n_n  
**

* * *

**Destiny -The lovers-**

Había sido un día muy largo. Le había demostrado con un turbo duelo a mis amigos que aunque tomen caminos separados siempre vamos a estar juntos, gracias a nuestros vínculos. Aunque estuviéramos lejos, nos mantuvo unidos durante todos los duelos que tuvimos durante todo este tiempo.

Caminaba a mi casa, que ya desde hace dos años había vivido con mis amigos, Jack y Crow, pero que en este momento la casa ya estaba sola. Abrí la puerta del garaje y con la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de ella pude reconocer a Aki que estaba parada junto a las escaleras. Al principio me sorprendió de verla ya tan tarde, yo pensé que se estaría preparandose para su vuelo que sería más tarde este mismo día. Me acerque a encender las luces para poder verla.

-No enciendas las luces- me dijo Aki antes de que pudiera encender las luces del lugar. –He estado esperando aquí un buen rato y he estado pensando en muchas cosas, y no me gustaría mostrarte mi rostro en este momento. Tu eres el único que se encuentra aquí, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras volteaba a verme ligeramente.

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte Yusei mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Nada, solo quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente- me dijo mientras volteaba a verme.

-Ya veo- dije acercándome un poco más. Pensé que debido a nuestra amistad quería despedirse de mi directamente.

-¡Yusei…! ¡Yo a ti te a…!- dijo Aki de repente pero cambio lo que iba a decir – Me alegra haberte conocido- dijo Aki al fin terminando con una sonrisa.

Creí a ver visto un leve sonrojo en la cara de Aki pero al parecer solo fue mi mente que me estaba jugando con el momento. -Yo también, Aki- le dije sonriendo.

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en la Copa Fortuna, en ese momento para serte honesta pensaba que eras una persona aterradora- me dijo Aki dándome una mirada muy inocente.

No podía ceer lo que acababa de oír y me puse a reír. Nunca había sabido que era lo que ella pensaba de mi en esos momentos cuando nos vimos por primera vez, pero no me esperaba que ella dijera eso. –Yo también pensé eso. Después de todo, me diste realmente miedo cuando clavaste tu mirada en mí por primera vez, Aki. De hecho, estaba muy preocupado por lo que nos hubieras hecho si hubiésemos perdido en los duelos por equipo- le dije mientras ocultaba la pequeña risa que me había quedado.

-¡¿Realmente pensabas eso de mi?!- dijo Aki muy enojada volteándome a ver.

No le respondi a su pregunta y solamente me acerque más a ella. –Aki, nunca dejes de sonreír. Nadie en el mundo tiene una sonrisa más hermosa que la tuya- le dije mientras tomaba delicadamente entre mis manos su mano.

-Tú fuiste el que puso esta sonrisa en mi rostro, Yusei- dijo Aki mientras ponía su mano encima de las mías y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Estoy seguro que en nuestros ojos pudimos ver nuestros reflejos. Nos mantuvimos así un rato hasta que separamos nuestras manos lentamente.

**El sonido de nuestros pasos resuena al alejarnos  
Incluso el corazón es empapado por la lluvia ****  
un rincón de una calle se encuentra decorada  
por unas solitarias rosas  
que no puedo seguir sosteniendo**

-Bueno, ya me voy no quiero que se me haga tarde para mi vuelo- dijo Aki después de un momento. -De acuerdo, ve- le dije mientras ella se alejaba por las escaleras y salía por la puerta.

Durante todo el rato que estuve con Aki, mi corazón estuvo muy inquieto y yo sabía la razón. Desde hace algún tiempo, tenía sentimientos por Aki pero jamás se los había dicho por temor a perder nuestra amistad, y en estos momentos se lo quería decir, ya no quería seguir reteniendo estos sentimientos, pero si se lo decía, ella se quedaría aquí y ya no seguiría sus sueños.

**Mi suspiro que es una frágil melodía  
se hunde dentro del silencio  
Si alguien me tocara caería derrumbado  
y es que tú no regresaras nunca más**

El garaje lo sentía tan solo que hasta podía escuchar mi propia respiración. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se desmoronaba. Me había dado cuenta que ella ya no volvería en mucho tiempo, y ya no escucharía su melodiosa voz ni vería su hermosa sonrisa. Posiblemente cuando regresara ella habría cambiado y yo también, y este sentimiento que tengo lo habría enterrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

**Si puedo amar a otra persona  
siempre y cuando no te recuerde  
si tan solo no me afectara esta pena  
es que puede lastimar a alguien con estas manos  
**

Jamás pensé que diría esto pero la amo y no podría amar a otra persona. Si la dejara ir, y me enamorara de otra chica, solamente la terminaría lastimándola porque ese amor no sería sincero y no sería justo para ella. Solo me estaría engañando a mí mismo, tratando de cambiar los sentimientos que tenía sobre ella.

**El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir  
y mis lágrimas se derramaron como una frágil melodía  
y ese espejo roto  
tu figura no se refleja nunca más **

Mis sentimientos por ella eran tan grandes que ya no los podía ocultar, mis lagrimas se derramaron a través de mis mejillas y cayeron al suelo. Jamás había llorado en toda mi vida pero ahora era por muy buena razón. No podía perderla, tenía que decirle antes de que se fuera mis sentimientos.

Corrí hacia la escalera y abrí la puerta para buscarla. Tenía que encontrarla y decirle todo lo que me había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Corrí por la plaza pero no la vi por ninguna parte así que me imagine que ya había llegado a su casa. Regrese al garaje y me monte en mi D-Wheel para alcanzarla.

Llegue a su casa y toque el timbre, estaba desesperado tenía que hablar con ella. Su madre fue la que atendió la puerta.

-¡Yusei! pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo la mamá de Aki, sorprendida de verme tan agitado y tan tarde en su casa.

-Perdón, pero necesito hablar con Aki- dije sin mucho rodeo mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Lo siento Yusei, pero Aki ya se fue al aeropuerto- dijo la papá de Aki mientras entraba al recibidor y me miraba.

Lo mire sorprendido, era muy pronto para que ella se fuera. –Dígame, ¿hace cuanto que se fue?- dijo Yusei mientras me acercaba a su padre.

-Se fue hace como quince minutos. Su vuelo sale en media hora pero si te apuras es posible que todavía la puedas alcanzar- me dijo mientras salía por la puerta y me montaba en mi D-Wheel y aceleraba para llegar lo más pronto posible.

**Si lo pienso bien  
no tiene sentido esconder mi corazón lleno de heridas  
abrazare con amor a mi corazón  
que ha comenzado a romperse, hasta que deje de latir **

Llegue al aeropuerto e inmediatamente entre buscándola desesperadamente por todas partes, tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces escuche por el altavoz que estaba ya abordando el vuelo de Aki y me fui directo hasta la terminal que habían mencionado.

La pude ver desde lo lejos, estaba en la fila para entregar su pase de abordar y estaba a punto de entregarlo.

-¡AKI ESPERA!- le grite para que me escuchara desde lejos. Ella voltio sorprendida de verme en ese momento y fue directo hacía mi.

-Yusei pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿A caso sucedió algo?- me pregunto Aki muy preocupada al verme tan agitado.

-Lo siento Aki… pero soy un idiota… por no habértelo dicho antes- dije rápidamente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Yusei no lo entiendo, ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Aki extrañada de la forma en que hablaba.

-Aki desde que te conocí pude saber que eras una persona diferente. Siempre estuviste a mi lado y me apoyaste en los momentos difíciles, y si te vas y no te digo esto que tengo guardado tan profundamente en mi corazón desde hace tanto tiempo, siento que podría explotar- dije mientras tomaba aire para decir las palabras que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. –Aki, yo te amo- le dije sin dudar ningún momento. Sinti en ese preciso momento que me liberaba de ese sentimiento enterrado había estado conmigo y que no lo podía decir.

Pude notar el asombro en su mirada por las palabras que acababa de decir hace pocos segundos.

–Yusei yo…- empezó a decir pero yo la interrumpí poniéndole un dedo en sus labios.

-No espera, no digas nada todavía- le dije mientras le quitaba el dedo de sus labios.

–Se que lo que he dicho podría cambiar la amistad que tenemos entre nosotros y que me estoy arriesgando a herirte, pero es lo que me dicta mi corazón- me acerque a ella tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-Sé que es posible que debí de habértelo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo pero tenía miedo a perderte y…- pero no pude seguir porque empecé a ver que Aki empezaba a llorar.

**Por favor sonríeles a todos, no solo a los que quieres  
y hazlo hasta que llegue la noche **

-Aki, no llores por favor. Sé muy bien que lo que acabo de decir te está doliendo porque nuestra amistad va a cambiar para siempre- dije mientras apretaba sus manos para reconfortarla.

-Aki, ¿Recuerda lo que te dije hoy? Nunca dejes de sonreír, pase lo que pase- solo mire que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor, nunca dejes que la tristeza borre esa sonrisa que tienes, se vaya de tu rostro. Aunque lo que…- pero no termine de hablar porque vi que su mirada había cambiado y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yusei, eres un tonto. Cómo pudiste creer que lo que me acabas de decir podría ponerme triste. En este momento, no sé cómo decirlo pero… estoy muy feliz- me dijo ella y yo me sorprendí.

**Miro fijamente mi pasado  
y me he separado de mi juramento que llevaba con mi alma herida  
voy caminando junto a ti y abrazándote  
y también abrazando mi dolor**

-Hace rato en el garaje trate de decirte lo mismo pero no tenía el valor en ese momento. Como tú acabas de decir que tenías miedo de que nuestra amistad fuera a cambiar, pues eso fue exactamente lo que yo pensaba en ese preciso momento. Tu amistad significa todo para mí, y no me podría arriesgar por algo que a lo mejor no sentías por mí pero ahora que me estás diciendo esto, ahora estoy segura de lo que te voy a decir- ella dijo mientras se soltaba de mis manos y me daba un gran abrazo.

–Yo también te amo, Yusei- ella dijo susurrándome al oído.

**Si puedo amar a otra persona  
siempre y cuando no te recuerde  
si tan solo no percibiera tu calor  
quiero tomarte en mis manos... fuertemente  
**

No podía creerlo. Ella también sentía lo mismo que yo. Ella me amaba y yo a ella. Desde que la conocí, vi que era especial. Me cautivo con su mirada y ya no pude mirar a nadie más. Cuando nos alejábamos en aquellos duelos, ni un solo momento dejaba de pensar en ella. Todas mis victorias se las dedique, aunque no se lo dijera.

Nos separamos y nos tomamos de las manos otra vez pero no duro mucho porque Aki me rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y yo la tome por su cintura para rodearla con mis brazos. Nos acercamos lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se acariciaron tiernamente en un beso. Este era nuestro primer beso, pude sentir sus sentimientos que pasaban a través de mí, pude sentir su corazón que latía rápidamente y su calor a través de ese beso.

**Este hermoso día  
no es como mis días pasados, entonces  
creo que ya tengo un futuro  
Oh mi destino es amarte! y estaré cerca de ti  
hasta que muera**

Sentía en ese momento que no existía nadie más en el mundo, y solo estábamos ella y yo solos. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera y jamás separarnos del momento en el que estábamos era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Señorita? Tenemos que terminar de abordar el avión, ¿va a tomar el vuelo?- Escuche hablar a alguien y eso me volvió a la realidad. Nos separamos lentamente y mire a la persona que nos había interrumpido. Había sido el encargado del aeropuerto, al principio me enoje con él por habernos interrumpido pero después pensé que era lo mejor, ella se tenía que ir, tenía que seguir su sueño aunque eso significará que no nos veríamos por un largo tiempo.

-Sí, es cierto ya se me había olvidado- ella dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Yusei no puedo irme, ahora que se que me amas-. Ella dijo pero yo la tome en mis manos.

-Aki, se que por fin nos hemos confesado que nos amamos y quieres estar conmigo pero me sentiría culpable si te quedaras y no siguieras tu sueño, como tú quieres. Voy a estar aquí esperándote para cuando regreses- le dije mientras acariciaba con una mano su mejilla.

-Además este no es un adiós, podemos estar en contacto aunque estemos separados a miles de kilómetros de distancia- ella me miro y sonrió.

-Muy bien Yusei, pero me prometes ¿que nos volveremos a ver?- me dijo ella con tono inseguro.

-Claro, que nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo Aki- le dije a ella mientras besaba sus manos.

Ella se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara. Nunca había visto una sonrisa más hermosa en toda mi vida, esa sonrisa significa esperanza. La esperanza de que nos volveríamos a ver.

Ella separo sus manos lentamente de mí y me dio un último beso. –Adiós Yusei- me dijo antes de irse a entregar su pasaje de abordar.

Ella voltio a verme y regreso corriendo a abrazarme otra vez, y me dio un último.

-Es una promesa, te amo- me susurro al oído.

-Y yo a ti, mi bella rosa- le susurre yo a ella y nos separamos.

Ella camino hacia el andén para subir el avión y desapareció de mi vista. Vi como su avión despego y alejaba hasta perderlo de vista.

Mi destino antes fue salvar la ciudad de su destrucción ahora se ha convertido en nunca dejar de amar a Aki, y cuando volvamos a estar juntos nos amaremos por siempre. Jamás dejare de amarla y no lo haré hasta que muera.

* * *

**Keira: Creo que soy un poco cursi.**

Naomi: (snif) demasiado... (snif)

**Keira: Estás llorando ¿Porque por fin le dijo Yusei a Aki que la ama?**

Naomi: No...

**Keira: ¿Y entonces?**

Naomi: Porque se lo debió de haber dicho a mi

**Keira: Tu nunca vas a cambiar, bueno esperamos que les haya gustado. **

Naomi: Por favor échenle un vistazo a nuestra otra historia "Corazón en sombra" pronto la vamos a actualizar

**Keira: les voy a agradecer mucho si deján reviews. Hasta pronto n_n  
**


End file.
